


A Matching Set

by lln



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby isn't a jerk, Gen, Pre Season 1, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: Sunset Curve want to celebrate getting their life changing gig atThe Orpheum, what will they decide to do?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	A Matching Set

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head.
> 
> If you want to, come talk to me on my **[tumblr](https://llnwritings.tumblr.com/)**

When Sunset Curve had found that they had landed a gig at _The Orpheum_ , their minds were blown. Excitement coursed through their veins and they spent the night brainstorming the order they wanted their setlist to be in. Playing _The Orpheum_ was the stepping stone for so many bands and now Sunset Curve was going to be one of them.  
  
In the early hours of the morning, surrounded by pizza boxes and empty bottles of soft drink, it was Reggie that mentioned that they should do something to celebrate as he laid across Alex’s lap.  
  
“I mean think about it,” Reggie was buzzing from the sugar rush, his arms flying all over the place, “We definitely should do something to remember this night! Celebrate before it all changed for us."  
  
“What do you have in mind, oh wise one,” Alex smiled as he ran his fingers through Reggie’s hair.  
  
“I don’t know,” Reggie leant into Alex’s hand, “I came up with the idea, you guys figure out what we get.”  
  
“Jewellery?” Alex suggested, "Something that matches?"  
  
Reggie scrunched his nose up, “Nah, we did that already when we finished recording our demo. Remember the rings.”  
  
“Oh I know,” Luke strummed a chord on his guitar, “Matching jackets! Or beanies!”  
  
“Oh hell no,” Bobby scoffed and tossed an empty bottle in Luke’s direction, “None of us even wear jackets when we play. And only you wear beanies to go with your whole look. Stop trying to force your fashion choices onto us.”  
  
"If you're so smart," Luke pouted as he smacked the bottle out of the air, “Then you come up with something.”  
  
“Oh, I’ve got an idea all right and we’ve got the money for it,” Bobby smirked, “But I don’t think you’d all go for it.”  
  
“Ohhh,” Reggie sat up, elbowing Alex in the stomach as he went, Bobby always did come up with some of their more exciting ideas, “Tell us, tell us, teeell ussss!”  
  
“Well,” Bobby reached for another piece of pizza, “We get matching tattoos.”  
  
“Dude, how would we even do that?” Alex fiddled with his rings, Bobby’s idea was slightly interesting but Alex wasn’t too keen on the idea of pain, “Underage remember? No way any of our parents are signing any permission slip for us.”  
  
“I happen to know a guy, who knows a guy,” Bobby takes a huge bite out of his pizza, “We pay him cash, he’ll tattoo us on the down low.”  
  
“ _I know a guy, who knows a guy_ ” Luke mocked with a laugh, “How do you even know anyone like that? You go to a prep school. You ain’t rubbing shoulders with anyone like that.”  
  
"Actually, you'd be surprised what prep school kids get up too," Alex pointed out, with a shrug.  
  
“I just do okay,” Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes, “Trust me.”  
  
“But what would we get? Will it hurt?” Reggie asked, his mind going into overdrive, “We can’t get something everyone else has, that’d be predictable. It has to be for the band.”  
  
“Well duh,” Bobby scoffed, “It’s to celebrate _our_ moment, of course it needs to be for the band.”  
  
“Whereabouts would we get it?” Luke asked, his excitement growing.  
  
“Different places or same place for everyone?” Bobby questioned.  
  
“Alex should design it,” Alex's eyes widened as Reggie turned and looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "You did a really good job with the band logo."  
  
"Ah thanks, Reggie," Alex chewed his bottom lip, "Is this guy’s place safe, Bobby? We're not going to get an infection just walking into this place, right?"  
  
"Different places for sure," Luke piped up with a smile.  
  
"Of course he's safe," Bobby reassured the blonde, "I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't. My cousin got his done there and he's had no problems."  
  
"Oh for sure, but on the same side," Reggie agreed with Luke.  
  
"If we're really going to do this, it's got to be somewhere easy to hide."  
  
There was a nod of agreement throughout the group, no need to bring down the wrath of their parents even more, most of them weren't too happy with the boy's life choices as it was. Luke reached for his notebook and passed it over to Alex, along with a pen.  
  
"Here, you can draw it in here."  
  
Alex nodded in thanks, "What are we wanting, simple? Complex? With colours, black an-?"  
  
"No, no," Reggie jumped in and covered Alex's mouth with his hands to stop him asking questions, "This is your part of it. I came up with the overall idea, Bobby decided what we should do, you design it and Luke can pick where we get them. You design it without telling us, we know you'll do a great job."  
  
Alex frowned and then licked Reggie's hands, "Fine, but don't whine if you hate it."  
  
"Ewww," Reggie groaned and wiped his hands on Alex's shirt, "Why do you do this to me?"  
  
Alex stuck his tongue out at the other boy, but he did begin to sketch out an idea or two.  
  
"When can your guy do this?" Luke asked Bobby.  
  
"Our gig's in, what, three weeks? We'll want to give it time to heal before we play. I'll give him a call later today and let you guys know, hopefully sometime this week. That sound good?"  
  


* * *

  
  
After they crashed for the night and then slept through to lunch time, it took Alex over half a day to finish something that he liked the look of and that he thought the guys would like to have forever inked onto their bodies. Alex had finally decided on a sketchy half sun, with colour pops of red, yellow and orange. Luke had been delighted with the design, while Reggie was trying to picture where Luke wanted each of them to get it.  
  
“Just got off the phone,” Bobby had entered the studio with a smile, “If we’re free, my guy can do it tonight.”  
  
“Really? That soon,” Alex’s nerves spiked as doubt crept in, “Are you guys sure you want to go with my design? We can choose something else or someone else can draw something.”  
  
“No way dude!” Reggie wrapped an arm Alex’s shoulders and squeezed tightly, “Your drawings are always great. We don’t need anything else.”  
  
“Okay, if you guys are sure.”  
  
“So, we’re in agreement to get it done tonight?” Bobby asked the room as he flopped onto the couch, the three other band members all nodded, “Awesome. 7pm tonight is when we’re booked in for.”  
  
“So Luke,” Reggie turned to face their lead singer, “Where are we each getting this awesome tattoo?”  
  
“Well Reginald, I’m glad you asked,” Luke whipped out his trusty notebook and opened it to the back page, “I spent hours and hours deciding on the perfect spots for everyone.”  
  
"Don't believe it! How exactly did you pick these positions?” Alex asked with a frown.  
  
“Oh, I wrote down the names of body parts on some paper and pulled them out of my favourite beanie,” Luke confessed with a smile.  
  
“Really?” Alex blinked in disbelief, “That’s how you decided something so important?”  
  
“Oh yeah, it worked out perfectly. You’re going to love it.”  
  
“Where’d you pick for me?” Reggie asked before Alex could freak out even more, “I want to know now.”  
  
"Well Reggie, you are getting it on your hip." Luke grabbed at Reggie's left hip and rubbed the area just above his jeans with his thumb, "Right here."  
  
"Ah," Reggie gasped, "That, that sounds good."  
  
"It's going to look so good."  
  
"And I'm the gay one," Alex muttered under his breath.  
  
Luke released Reggie's hip and bounded over to Bobby, before grabbing his left bicep and running his fingers on the inner part, "Yours will go here."  
  
“Nice,” Bobby smiled.  
  
“Mine’s going on the outside my left ankle,” Luke continued, before finally turning to Alex, “And yours drummer boy is going right here,” Luke dragged his fingers high along Alex’s ribs.  
  
“Aren’t ribs supposed to really hurt?” Alex asked, his nerves starting to rise again.  
  
“Don’t worry, dude,” Luke smiled, “But if you need it, I promise to hold your hand.”  
  
“I’ll worry as much as I’d like, thank you very much,” Alex huffed, “But I’ll hold you to that promise.”  
  
“Cross my heart,” Luke mimed drawing a ‘X’ over his heart.  
  


* * *

  
  
True to his word, Luke did hold Alex's hand as he lay shirtless in the tattoo chair. Squeezing supportively, everytime Alex winced in pain as the needle hit sensitive parts. To be fair though, Luke held everyone's hand as they got tattooed.  
  
Then when his time came around, a small argument broke out to decide who was going to hold Luke's hand, which Reggie won after an intense 3-way battle of paper, scissors, rock.  
  
The boys left the parlor three hours later, fresh tattoos wrapped in cling wrap, Luke and Bobby helped Raggie and Alex into the back of Bobby's van.  
  
"I say we get some food," Reggie suggested from where he laid across the backseat, "I feel like I could eat a horse."  
  
"That's not a new feeling for you Reg," Alex rolled his eyes fondly, "You feel the same way after we finish a gig."  
  
"I say we get street dogs to celebrate!"  
  
"How is that any different to what we usually do?" Bobby asked from the driver's seat.  
  
"Yeah, but it's our go to thing that never fails," Reggie smiled, "And they taste a-mazing!"  
  
"You heard the man Bobby," Luke smirked, "Take us to the food."  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes at the demand, but he smiled at the antics of his friends, "You guys are so lucky I can drive."  
  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> [What the tattoo would look like](https://imgur.com/a/rIvBrYn)
> 
> Tell me what you think :D


End file.
